the love of his life
by silvermagic210
Summary: OK so what if Dick had a twin sister? And what if that twin grew up to be not only Batman's partner but Bruce's wife? This is the story of how Ariana Grayson went from being Bruce's ward to being the love of his life. i promise this will not be weird it will be tasteful but in later chapters it will be bumped up to M for now it will be T please review
1. Chapter 1

**OK so what if Dick had a twin sister? And what if that twin grew up to be not only Batman's partner but Bruce's wife? This is the story of how Ariana Grayson went from being Bruce's ward to being the love of his life.**

**Chapter 1 **

Dick looked over at his sister as their ringmaster Pop Haly announced their parent's routine. The two Grayson kids stood on the platform high above the big top floor grinning as they watched their parents start their performance. Ari frowned something in her chest tightened in foreboding and the memory of an argument filled her.

"**Listen old man you pass though state lines and I got me some stuff that needs to go through state lines. You get my drift?" ** The unknown mans voice was oily and cold it scared her.

"**I'm not going to allow you to use my circus as a smuggling ring we're good honest people here." **Pop Haly usually so nice and even tempered was furious as he argued with the gangster. Ari had leaned closer to Dick and exchanged fearful looks.

As the man walked away Ari and Dick could hear him mutter.

"**Aint nobody say no to Tony Zucco, too bad your acrobats could have a little accident tonight." **Ari and Dick tensed their worry had been palpable.

Ari pulled herself back to the present as her mother and father began to swing on the trapeze, when nothing seemed to go wrong in the first few minutes she tried to relax but the feeling of foreboding wouldn't leave. Suddenly Ari and Dick heard a wrenching snap and the trapeze broke just as their mother reached the platform where her kids sat watching.

"MOM…MOM GRAB MY HAND!" Ari shouted lunging off the platform as her brother grabbed the back of her costume. Mary shook her head retracting her hand quickly as her husband reached for her other one. Together the older acrobats began to fall Ari wanted to use her gifts but was ordered not to by her doomed parents. There was a stunned silence that amplified the sickening thuds of her parent's bodies. Dick and Ari didn't move for a full heart beat then they leapt for two hanging wires and swung their way to the ground. Their mother and fathers hands were still joined in the sure Grayson grip they were famous for. Ari was the first to drop to her knees heaving sobs tearing at her chest. Dick reached down his hands shaking as he wrapped his arms around Ari's shoulders and knelt behind her. The two of them sat stunned their parents were…. Dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bruce quickly made his way to the two silent children kneeling by their parents' memories of his own parent's murder roaring in his mind. He finally reached them and pulled off his coat wrapping it gently around the near catatonic twins. The girl Ari that was her name looked up her pale face was framed by raven black hair and her cerulean blue eyes were blank, but for some reason they tore through Bruce as though she looked straight into his soul and knew him more than he knew himself. Ari dropped her eyes as Bruce knelt he touched their shoulders before speaking.

"It's going to be ok, I know it doesn't seem like it now but everything will be ok." He whispered as all around them chaos reigned.

Dick and Ari looked up and they saw in this man's eyes shadowed pain similar to their own. Ari closed her eyes and envisioned the well spring of golden fire in her soul she probed his mind and found that this man was strong at blocking telepaths but was letting some things slip out in his grief and concern. Pop Haly gently helped the kids to their feet mumbling something about getting out of the way of the police. The man behind them introduced himself as Bruce Wayne and asked to go with the children to which Pop Haly agreed.

When they got to the Grayson trailer the kids sat in the tiny living room. Pop Haly grabbed the Batman blanket from the kid's room not really knowing whose bed it came off of. Dick took the blanket and draped it over Ari's shoulders as Bruce and Pop Haly knelt before them.

"Kids your parents were good people they were some of the best I've known." Pop started to say when he fell silent. Bruce sat forward.

"Ari Dick I know this is hard but if you know something about what happened, the investigation will go faster." Ari straightened a little and her eyes began to lose their glazed pained look.

"That man you were talking to Pop, Tony Zucco when he was leaving Dick and I heard him say that no one said no to him, and that it was too bad that the acrobats could have an accident. Since my family is the only acrobats in the circus I'm sure he meant us."

Pop's face went pale his mouth worked as he tried to think of some thing to say but he just sighed and stood.

"I'm going to talk to the police; can I leave them here with you Mr. Wayne?" Bruce nodded, when Pop left silence stretched between the three figures.

About an hour later the police came and Bruce was asked to leave though he promised the twins he'd be back. Dick and Ari were taken to the Gotham Juvenile Detention center, where they spent three weeks without knowing anything about their parent's case or whether or not they would get out.

Bruce was raging as he walked the halls of the Juvenile facility, he couldn't believe that the Grayson twins had been brought to this place they were orphans not criminals. The Social services worker Mrs. Baker was not a nice woman, she didn't seem to care that she had placed two grieving children in a facility with young violent offenders. Mrs. Baker sat stiffly in the meeting room as they waited for the guard to bring Ari and Dick to join them. Bruce examined the twins as they entered the room they looked pale and thinner than they had been.

**Had they been eating? They look so pale and tired. Those poor kids, now I'm definitely going to take them home**. Bruce thought determination showing on his face.

Ari and Dick sat down in the chairs indicated to them by Mrs. Baker impatient motion neither of them seemed to be aware of their surroundings.

"Ari…Dick do you remember me? My name is Bruce Wayne, I wanted to know f you'd like to come live with me." Ari looked at him though nothing in her eyes sparked, Bruce felt that same odd sense of connection with the girl. Dick reached out for Ari's hand and the normally muted telepathic connection flared brightly.

"_Can we trust him? I don't understand why he's so interested in us." _Dick said to his sister neither of their expressions changed.

"_I felt his emotions and I don't think that he wants to hurt us I think he genuinely cares."_ Dick nodded once then released her hand they both looked at Bruce and smiled for the first time in three weeks.

"We'd like that Mr. Wayne, vă mulțumesc foarte mult." They said together in perfect Romanian. Bruce blinked at them then smiled a warm genuine smile that lit up his eyes and face.

"sunteți binevenit, I'm glad we can be a family now come and meet Alfred."

As Dick and Ari stood Bruce gently pressed a hand to Ari's shoulder to guide her out of the door, as he did so she was rocked by a vision.

**An older Ari was sitting wrapped in a pair of strong warm arms, her hair was shorter and a scar marked her cheekbone but it didn't take away from the attractiveness of her face.**

"**I love you Ari, I'm glad we worked everything out." The man's voice was familiar though slightly deeper than she had recently heard it. **

"**I love you too Bruce I'm just sorry it took so long to get to this moment." They sat like that for a moment then the older Ari looked up and saw her younger self standing there. **

"**It's a long hard rode to get here, but it's really well worth it I promise." Bruce looked down at older Ari confused then at the spot where she was staring.**

"**Ari who are you talking to?" He asked slowly.**

"**Just a little Black Raven Bruce, nothing to worry about really." **

Ari came back to herself and blinked feeling the warmth and love of the vision she smiled as she and Dick were led into their new lives.


	3. Author's note

Sorry authors note

The Romanian is thank you very much and your welcome I forgot to put that in when I uploaded the chapter. And I will hopefully have chapter 3 up later tonight or tomorrow and in my batman beyond rewrite chapter 5 will be the same thank please review!


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N ok im soooooo sorry i know said i'd have the chapter up yesterday but i have an 18 month old to take care of so i try to write around his needs. but here it is hope you enjoy it :)**

Chapter 3

It took Dick and Ari about three months to find the bat cave. They hid in it when no one was around and Dick began to look up files on the bat computer as Ari searched the shadows. Dick read the files he found about their parents case becoming angrier and angrier with every page.

"I cant believe this! He's trying to find Tony Zucco and he didn't even tell us!" Dick slammed his fists against the computer console.

"Lets shout that a little louder why don't we I don't think the crazies at Arkham heard you." Dick turned searching the shadows as he heard his sisters disembodied voice. The huge chair shuddered as his sister landed on the back of it. Ari leaned over to peer into her brothers eyes smiling dryly.

"Lets think about this Little Bird, he cant tell us he's looking into our case without telling us he's batman. And why would he trust us with his secret I mean you're a motor mouth and he's probably not sure what to make of me yet."

As the two of them argued neither heard the sound of the batmobile coming into the cave nor Alfred's soft tread on the steps leading down into the cave. Alfred and Batman stood in stunned silence together as they stared at the twins arguing about whether or not Bruce should have trusted them with his secret.

**They both have good points, but I think I like Ari's argument the best how could I have told them? **Bruce thought crossing his arms over his chest torn between amusement and irritation. Finally Bruce cleared his throat as he took off his cowl so they could see his face. Ari jerked backward and almost threw herself off the back of the chair as Dick's eyes widened, Caught was written all over their faces.

"So how long did it take you to find the cave?" Bruce asked secretly finding this whole situation amusing even as he kept up a stern mask.

"Three months." Came the rather sullen answer from Dick as Ari pouted a bit. Bruce shook his head as Alfred went to go lay out Bruce's clothes for him in the changing room.

"Why didn't you tell us about all this? I mean we're not going to tell anyone." Dick asked belligerently.

"I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure how you'd react; also keeping Batman's secret is a big responsibility." Dick and Ari had to give him that no matter how irritated they were at being kept in the dark or in this case the light as it were.

"Ok I guess I can understand that but we want to help these were our parents we should be able to help at least." Dick crossed his arms angrily. Bruce sighed and looked at the two when he met Ari's eyes however a vision burst through mental bond she had created between them.

**The older Ari stood in Bruce's study leaning against the door as she watched Bruce put his head in his hands in tired resignation. **

"**I've really done it this time haven't I Ari?" Ari said nothing just watched Bruce with a neutral expression. Young Ari and Bruce watched in fascination wondering what had happened. The feel of the room gave the impression that an argument had taken place.**

"**He'll be back Bruce; he wouldn't stay away from us for long." Bruce raised his head staring at her his icy blue eyes wide. "He needs to be able to find his own identity."**

"**He has an identity ROBIN and he's fifteen, he's too young to go off on a search to "find" himself." The temperature in the room plummeted a good thirty degrees as Older Ari's eyes narrowed dangerously.**

"**You cant expect him to be the Boy Wonder forever Bruce, and wasn't it you who went around the world at roughly the same age to train?" Bruce sighed she had him there he was about to speak when they heard a crash above them and yelling from two boys. **

"**Seems Jason and Tim are at it again I'm glad Cass isn't one to join in or the house would be a wreck." Bruce sighed as a headache began to form behind his temples. Ari took pity on him and went over to lay her hand over his forehead using her healing energy to stop his headache. **

"**Bruce don't worry about Dick he'll be back I swear, and don't worry I'm not going to leave you, now I'd better go see what broke and help Alfred." Ari walked to the door and as she did she glanced over to the corner where her and Bruce's younger counterparts stood and winked before slipping silently out the door.**

Ari quickly told Bruce that she had no idea what had just happened, but was pretty sure someone was trying to either reassure or warn her about the future. Bruce looked at the two kids before him and made a decision.

"You want to help me with your parent's case?" At their nods he sighed and was about to speak again when Ari interrupted.

"You also need help out in the field. How many times have you come home hurt worse than you should have been because you didn't have anyone watching your back?" Bruce immediately shook his head saying no in every way he knew how. "_Do you remember the vision, it's inevitable we cant change fate."_ He stared at her his mouth thinning into a white line.

"_No but I can hold it off for as long as I can you two can't go out n a costume and fight villains it's to dangerous your to young."_

"_Never to young to fight crime Bruce, just give in you'll never win." _Bruce shook his head as they went over the case together resolving to keep Dick and Ari away from the streets of Gotham.


	5. Chapter 4

** *Pokes head out from under desk* I'm sooooo sorry this took so long to get up i had a health problem for a few days and i wasn't able to work so here you are chapter 4 i'll begin working on chapter 5 soon and thank you for reading please review.**

Chapter 4

**How in the world did they convince me to let them out in costumes? **Bruce thought as he watched Dick prance around in his final design Robin uniform the red black and subtle yellow looked good he had to admit but how had they conned him into this?

"What do you think Alfred? I am Robin the Boy Wonder!" Dick proclaimed proudly as he put on his domino mask finishing the transformation.

"It is a wonderful uniform Master Dick, now where is Miss Ari?" He searched the shadows but couldn't see the black and dark purple uniform he knew the girl was wearing.

"I'm over here Alfred, well how do I look?" Ari stepped from the shadows directly behind the elderly butler who turned and took a slight step back.

"My word Ms. Ari that is rather alarming." Alfred said faintly as Batman Robin and Black Raven smirked a little.

Ari's costume was a mixture of Batman's and Robin's, while in looks it was like Batman's it was flexible and durable enough that the aerialist could do all of her moves from the very basic to the much more complex. She wore a long sleeved Kevlar tunic with light flexible black Kevlar pants. Her boots were knee length and made of the same light and flexible Kevlar as her clothes. Her cape was waist length with black on the outside and dark purple on the inside. Ari reached up and pulled off her bird shaped cowl (**A/N** see Warhawks helm in Batman Beyond). Ari's hair was a sort of short and shaggy look that framed her heart shaped face. Her bangs hung into her cerulean blue and gold rimmed eyes making them seem to glow in the low light of the cave. Dick's costume was a short sleeved red Kevlar tunic his pants were black Kevlar and his boots were also made of black Kevlar, his elbow length cape was black on the outside and yellow on the inside. Bruce eyed the two children wondering at how the two had changed since they had come to live in his home. When they had first arrived the differences between the two weren't very apparent. Over time Bruce and Alfred noticed that while both children were exuberant and exceptionally out going, Ari held back more often than Dick becoming much more focused and intense. Dick was easily excited and did nothing to dampen it, and was very good at convincing Ari into mischief. In looks the two were so similar that if Ari cut her hair to the length that Dick wore his and dressed in his clothes they could have been twin brothers or vice versus. Though both kids had striking cerulean blue eyes Dick's eyes were rimed in the usual black as Ari's were rimed in the highly unusual gold at both the pupils and outer edge of the irises. Bruce knew that the children were both doing exceptionally well in school he was proud of them and wondered what he had done in his life to be able to know them.

Bruce pulled himself out of his reverie and looked at his two protégés calling them to the batmobile. Christmas was coming soon and he figured the two would be ready for their own wheels by then.

Batman drove to the Gotham United Bank they had intel that a huge heist was going down and though Batman had allowed the two out one night a week for muggings and other things this was their first big case. Batman stationed his two partners on the fire escape of the building next to the bank so that they'd be close in case something went wrong but safe as well.

Black Raven and Robin were bored though they tried hard not to be it came as the two crouched precariously on the rail. Even as the two kids were thinking about how bored they were the side door they had been watching burst open and a man stuffing some glittering objects into his coat ran out. Just as the two stood to take this guy out Black Raven caught a flash on the roof of the building aimed at them. Quickly Black Raven leapt swinging up to the roof while throwing a batarang at the scope shattering it.

"Who the hell are you… you little bitc..." The man was cut off by a pair of boots slamming into his head and he went out cold."

"Ah ah ah the big bad bat wouldn't like it if he heard you cursing like that." Black Raven said with a mischievous grin. Another man tried to grab her cape and throw her but she threw herself into a hand spring and turned to face him.

"Well what do we have here? A shrimp in tights." Black Raven made a face and jerked her chin upwards in a defiant gesture.

"My name is Black Raven; I'm one of Batman's new partners." The man laughed as he pulled out a 9mm sig and pointed it at her.

"You're gonna be one dead bird brat."

Ari's eyes widened as she threw herself into a complicated routine of handsprings and front flips taking down the man with a hard blow to the head.

"Yeah that worked out well for you didn't it?" Black Raven went to work securing the men. She looked over the side of the building and grinned when she saw Robin tying up his own take down. Pride for herself and her brother swelled in Black Raven's breast as she lowered her two captures and their sniper gear to the ground before leaping to join Robin and the three captives.

"All riiiiight first takedown, way to go Ravie you got TWO!" Robin was a bouncing up and down in excitement as Black Raven permitted herself a small satisfied smirk. The twins heard sirens stop at the front of the building and two loud voices getting closer to where they were standing.

"I tell you Commish I saw some'un standin back here!" Robin and Black Raven sighed rolling her eyes she knew it was Robin's costume that had attracted the attention.

"What is going on over here? Children where did children come from?" Commissioner Gordon and Detective Bullock stopped and stared at the two kids and the three captives.

Black Raven stepped forward and said confidently. "My name is Black Raven and this is Robin we're Batman's partners." Detective Bullock snorted.

"Yeah. Right an' I'mma unicorn pull da otha one kid." Black Raven sighed annoyed and Robin tried to explain.

"Look who do you think took down these three guys the tooth fairy?" Bullock gave another snort while Commissioner Gordon seemed to study them seriously.

"So da Bat took out those scumbags and you two decided to come along and take credit, ok here's the deal kids we're gonna go down to da station and your gonna give us your parents names sos we can getcha home got me?" Robin and Black Raven immediately stiffened but before they could move Commissioner Gordon spoke.

"I'm sure if you really are Batman's partners he would feel safer if you went with us to the station." The twins couldn't argue with that logic they did have a bad feeling about leaving, but they didn't want to cause problems for their mentor.

Batman had a very bad feeling as he walked out of the bank and toward the side entrance he had left the twins at. As he passed he heard two police officers talking.

"I heard Bullock and the Commish took a couple of kids dressed up in costumes to the station apparently they're claiming to be partners to old Bats." Batman stopped abruptly and turned to the officers. When the cops saw the Big Bad Bat walking toward them they felt terror punch the in the gut.

"What are these children you were talking about?" Batman growled. As the cops stuttered their answer the Bat turned and fired a grappling line to get to his car quickly.

Commissioner Gordon felt the wave of cold menace reach him even as the officers in the bull pen fell silent in terror.

"Gordon where are the children?" Came an icy growl and Gordon was distinctly glad they were surrounded by other officers.

"They're in an interview room completely fine we've been trying to get their parents names so we could send them home."

"Bring them here, I'll speak to them." Gordon tensed he didn't want to bring two defenseless kids in front of an angry bat. But even as he was about to refuse he heard shouting, turning he saw one brightly colored blur and another black blur rush past him and stop right in front of Batman.

"Black Raven, Robin." That was it just their names and the two gave him sheepish apprehensive looks.

"We're sorry Batman we know you told us to stay put but we didn't want to make trouble for you with the commissioner." "_You've done well lets go home, it's late."_ He told them.

Batman nodded and turned without a word he felt his two protégés fall in step behind him leaving a silent stunned police force behind them.


	6. Chapter 5

**hey sorry i know this is really late and just a filler chapter but i promise some action soon my best friends brother just died so i havent been writing much any way here's a new chap**

Chapter 5

"DUDE that was asterous!" Robin said grinning when they were safely ensconced in the car. Black Raven grinned as Batman smirked both of them were used to Robin's and occasionally Black Raven's mutilation of the English language.

"You both did well and it was good that you went with Commissioner Gordon." Batman took a fast corner forcing Black Raven back into her seat with a soft thump and an annoyed grumble. "That'll teach you to take your seat belt off young lady, tell me all that happened in your captures."

The kids explained what happened and Black raven was glad that she had put her seat belt back on when Batman's hands jerked on the wheel after she told him about the gun pointed at her head.

"I'm fine Batman it was bound to happen sooner or later, and I took care of it ok?" Batman merely grunted but Black Raven could feel the fear and pride for both of them radiating from their mentor.

Tomorrow was Sunday Ari reflected as she got ready for bed she wondered what Monday would bring seeing as she and Dick were now in the sixth grade at Gotham academy.

Bruce wondered how Ari and Dick would take to their new school he smiled faintly as he considered their reactions.

Dick would be his friendly and out going self while Ari would be friendly but much less exuberant until she got to know someone well enough to be comfortable. Then Bruce knew her goofy and completely adorable side would come out. Bruce shook his head he hoped the two wouldn't be bullied again.

Sunday dawned bright and early in the bat household. Bruce was woken by the sounds of familiar cackling even as Alfred opened his curtains.

"I believe Master Bruce that two certain someone's are awake and ready to start their day with you." Just as Alfred finished speaking the door crashed open and two balls of energy raced in and leapt for the bed.

"BRUCE COME ON HURRY UP LETS GO OUTSIDE!" Bruce and Alfred looked at each other in amusement, Alfred cleared his throat before speaking.

"I think young sir young miss that you should have breakfast first." Dick and Ari grinned sheepishly before vaulting off the bed and racing for the door amid shouts of DON'T RUN!.

"I swear Master Bruce those children will be the death of us." Alfred said as he set about tidying the room while his master got up.

"I believe you're right Alfred but we'll have fun in the end." Bruce clapped a friendly hand on his butler's shoulder before going to the bathroom to have a shower.

The day progressed with a series of outdoor adventures from sledding to snowball fights that ended with the three in a tired giggling heap on the ground. Alfred called the three in with promises of hot chocolate with their lunch and cookies for dessert.

"Are you nervous for your new school tomorrow?" Bruce asked gently as they ate lunch.

"We just don't want to be teased again but we're hoping this school will be better." The rest of the conversation was easy going and the residents of Wayne manor went about their own business for the day reconvening together at dinner then to sit and watch TV together.

The news report startled them there was a picture of the three of them in costume standing in the police precinct. It had been taken by a cell phone camera and Vikki Vale was reporting the story.

"**This is Vikki Vale reporting for Gotham Nightly News, the picture you are viewing is of Batman and his two mysterious partners. Who are these children and why has Batman suddenly taken an interest in having two child partners?"**

Bruce and the kids smirked at the screen as the news anchor speculated about who the masked kids were to Batman.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey i'm back sorry it took so long I've had a really shitty few months and it hasn't gotten any better my bro in laws dad died the other day and its been really hard but at least he is at peace now do thanks for sticking with me enjoy your new chap.**

Chapter 6

"Hey Bruce look at this we're in the paper too." Bruce looked up from his coffee as Ari handed him the morning paper. The headline screamed. **Who are the Dark Knights Dark Squires? Protégés or publicity stunt? **

"Well this wasn't exactly the way I wanted to introduce the two of you but we can work with it all its doing is confirming the rumors that have been circulating for months."

Dick and Ari grinned as they finished their breakfasts and ran to get their school things. The two looked apprehensive as they entered the school with Bruce at their backs.

"Don't worry you'll be fine, see you later guys." Bruce had left them in the principal's office after a short meeting with the man.

"So Richard Ariana lets get you to your first class shall we?" Mr. Tuttle said the smile on his face had become fake when Bruce left. The twins glanced at each other as they walked behind their principal to their first class.

When they got to the class the teacher and the older kids stared at the tiny new additions to their class and a murmur rose up among them.

"They're so small."

"who are they..?"

"Wait those are Bruce Wayne's CHARITY CASES what are they doing here?"

The twins could hear all the comments as they stood at the front of the class.

"Now class lets settle down and let your new classmates introduce themselves." Ms. Carmichael said smiling brightly.

"I'm Dick Grayson and this is my sister Ari." Dick said courteously Ari just gave them a small polite smile pretending she didn't hear all of the nasty comments from before.

"Why don't you leave them alone?!" A red haired girl demanded. "So what if Bruce Wayne took them in who cares?" Ari and Dick looked the girl over they knew who she was from Batman's files on her and her father.

"My name's Barbara Gordon it's nice to meet you both." She said as she stood and held out her hand to the twins. They smiled and shook hands while the class gossiped quietly.

The rest of the day wasn't so bad it seemed that everyone else in the school was reserving judgment on the two. Though a few watched the twins with a malicious gleam in their eye. At lunch Ari and Dick waited for Barbara and her friend Bette Kane, as they stood by the brick wall in the courtyard they were suddenly surrounded by some of the kids from their classes.

"Hey Circus freaks, what'd your parents have to do to get old money bags Wayne to take you in huh? Did you mom sleep with him or something like a whore?" Both Ari and Dick clenched their fists at his words but stood stock still, they knew it would not do for them to punch someone on the first day of school. One boy grabbed Ari's arm and hauled her against himself while she struggled and Dick was held back by two others.

"Or was it you two that slept with him the little dick and the circus whore." Ari snarled and struggled but the boy Donovan laughed and shoved her away, One of the other boys yelped as Dick bit him in an attempt to get free and that was how the brawl began.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bruce had a headache he cursed softly and sat back in his chair rubbing his temples, for the last few hours he had been reading financial reports from his newest acquisition in Belgium. He could feel something was wrong with Ari and Dick even though Ari was blocking the bonds between all of them so they could concentrate on their various tasks during the day. Bruce closed his eyes contemplating on how he had gotten so comfortable with having a young meta in his house knowing his secret and ultimately fighting crime beside him. It was well known that Batman didn't like metas in his city, but no one knew that Black Raven was one she had amazing control over her powers that if held by a lesser person would have overwhelmed them. Bruce sighed as he heard the door to his office open and his secretary gently call his name.

"Mr. Wayne your wanted at Gotham Academy, it's about your wards sir." Bruce felt a thrill of panic at his secretary's words and made his way to the school.

When Bruce got to the principals office a surprising sight met his eyes. He saw Ari and Dick both bruised and disheveled sitting together three chairs away from five other boys all of whom were sporting their own bruises and cuts. Ari and Dick were glaring at the group with impressive venom.

"Ariana, Richard what happened?" he asked softly his voice containing a small amount of his displeasure. As he expected Dick hunched into himself a little while Ari lifted her head and glared rather defiantly at him.

"Those guys over there were bothering us they called mom a whore and me too they insinuated things about why you took us in." The other boys began protesting loudly only silencing when Bruce gave them a mild form of the "bat-glare".

"Mr. Wayne, while we have no definitive proof that the fight..." The principal was cut off by the head of security that had just entered the room.

"Excuse me sir, but we do have proof that those boys started the fight and Wayne's wards were just defending themselves the security tapes proves it." The other parents protested, but when they watched the tapes they were forced to concede the point though Ari and Dick were suspended for two days instead of the maximum five.

As they were going home Bruce let them stew in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm glad you defended yourselves, I'm proud of you." Ari and Dick grinned and Bruce added that they would be allowed to go on patrol that weekend.

Bruce was working in the lab while Dick and Ari finished their homework upstairs before patrol. He heard a whooshing noise and knew Superman had entered the cave.

"What do you want Kent?" he asked shortly without turning around.

"Bruce it's been months since you've been to Watchtower, you've missed meetings." Superman said worriedly. "I know you've got those kids now and what's this I've heard about protégés?" Bruce grunted but said nothing as he moved through the files.

"_Bruce there's someone with you in the cave is everything all right?_" Ari's voice sounded gently in Bruce's mind and suddenly he had a very mischievous idea. "_Intruder summon your costumes to yourself and your brother I'll need some help" _Ari saw flashes of what Bruce wanted and knew he wasn't really in trouble.

Ari and Dick snuck in through a small opening that they had found at the end of the hall. Dick dropped down from the rafters staying in the shadows knowing that Ari was shielding his heartbeat from Superman. Ari telekinetically hit the light switch throwing the cave into darkness.

"Bruce what's going on!? What happened to the lights!?" Superman shouted as he felt something heavy hit his shoulders and the creepy eerie sound of a big cat growl into his ear.

Robin cackled and threw a bird-arang that exploded and tied superman up just as the Ari/jaguar leapt off his was so surprised that he didn't think to get himself out of the trap. Ari shifted back from jaguar form and took out a sliver of kryptonite and a polyurethane exploding bird-arang to subdue the man of steel.

"_I've just been taken down by two kids…damn Luther's going to have a field day with this if he ever finds out._" The lights came back on and Superman blinked blearily at Batman and the two kids who stood on either side of him.

"Superman I'd like you to meet Black Raven and Robin my partners." Batman was smirking evilly as he leaned down to free Superman from the kryptonite and foam.

Superman stood shakily and stared at the trio and if he hadn't known any better he would have said that the kids were biologically Bruce's.

"OK so what was that all about?" Superman asked as he shakily gained his feet. Bruce smirked evilly his eyes dancing behind the whites of his mask.

"I anticipated your inane questioning of my reasons to bring Dick and Ari into our world so I asked them to give you a practical demonstration of their skills." Superman gaped and shook his head in amazement.

"So what am I going to tell the League? I was all for leaving you alone but they voted." Superman said sheepishly. Batman looked down at Black Raven and Robin they suddenly looked up anxiously at him and he knew they wanted to meet the League.

"You can go with me to the meeting next week. Batman said simply and Superman once again felt himself gaping. Superman had a bad feeling for that meeting if these two

kids could take him down he hated to see what they would do to the others.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bruce watched as Robin and Black Raven swung through the rafters cackling and giggling like mad. Tonight was the Justice League meeting and the twins were to be understated excited. Alfred walked in and noticed the two, but shook his head in indulgent amusement.

"It would seem Master Bruce that the young Master and Young Miss are ready to leave." Ari and Dick landed in front of them neither breathing very hard even after their exertions.

"Bruuuuuuce can we go now it's almost time!" Dick sang and Bruce smirked pulling up his cowl and turning into Batman.

"We're leaving now remember the rules and don't come out of the "shadow world" until I say so." Black Raven and Robin nodded seriously and the three headed to the zeta tubes.

The tubes announced their arrival and Batman looked sharply at the twins who nodded grabbed each others hands and melted into the "shadow world". The "shadow world" was a sort of parallel universe that obviously shadowed the real word. Batman walked swiftly down the halls toward the Original Seven meeting room. He knew that Green Arrow and Black Canary would be there as well making it the quasi original nine since Arrow and Canary had joined only a few months after the League had been formed.

Inwardly Batman smirked he was going to enjoy this; he hadn't known that being a vigilante could be legitimately fun until Ari and Dick had entered his life.

Batman entered the meeting room and nodded as the others welcomed him back.

"Batman where have you been all Superman would tell us is that you were on an important case and couldn't be bothered." Wonder Woman said gazing at the man.

Batman knew about Wonder Woman's feelings for him and while he was flattered he just wasn't really interested.

"Yeah and what's this about some kids you have?" That was Guy Gardner also known as Green Lantern it was his turn to be at Watch Tower since Hal Jordan and John Stuart were on deep space missions. Batman did not like Guy Gardner, he was obnoxious rude and had very little in the way of imagination. Batman glared at the current Lantern until he shrank in on himself and took his seat, he knew Black Raven and Robin stood hidden at his back.

"If you really must know the rumors that I have taken in two kids are correct and the fact that they are now vigilantes is also correct. If you have any other comments or concerns broach them now because I will not answer them in the future." The questions were answered with short terse statements.

"How could you take two untrained children out into the field? Don't you know how irresponsible that is?" Wonder Woman queried and Guy snorted.

"Maybe he wants them for more than patrol, I mean from what I hear they are cute kids."

Batman growled but it was nothing compared to the Jaguar growl that suddenly filled the room. Batman smirked this was going to be interesting.

The twins became visible with a flair of shadow their expressions were as dark and ruthless as Batman's could get.

"We. Have. Had. Enough!" They growled together before initiating a two pronged attack. Black Raven lunged at Lantern slamming her fist into his face before grabbing the front of his suit and throwing him into Flash who had been about to grab Robin off of Wonder Woman.

"_Funny they go for my biggest detractors first, I knew they were loyal but it would have been smarter to get Superman, J'onn, and Flash out of the way first." _Batman had to fight his grin as he watched Lantern sail into Flash. "_That's my girl kill two heroes with one stone. I'm impressed no one has taken down Diana that fast not even me good job Chum." _ Batman was indeed proud of his little birds.

As Martian Manhunter lifted the twins into the air telekinetically, Green Arrow fired a net arrow but before the net could entrap the birds Black Raven snarled the white lenses of her mask suddenly glowing gold and Manhunter cried out in pain dropping them. The twins rolled to avoid the net and Green Arrow suddenly found a fist in his face as Robin started in on him, Canary was about to use her signature Cry on Robin when Black Raven turned to cover his back as he went to deal with Superman. Canary and Raven sparred trading furious blows Batman was halfway out of his chair with the mind to stop their duel when his Raven suddenly ended the bout with a decisive snap kick to Canary's abdomen. Superman was having a hard time trying to control Robin who was gallivanting all over him like a monkey. Black Raven started forward but was stopped mentally by Manhunter. Manhunter was amazed as he slammed into powerful mind shields he attacked only to be rebuffed as though he were no more than a fly irritating a cat.

"_Do you give up? I don't want to hurt you."_ The voice was calm and nonchalant as though they were having a discussion about the weather.

"_You are incredibly strong and disciplined for one so young; I will concede you are far stronger than I and depart as I have no wish to destroy my mind_." Suddenly the mists cleared and he saw a large Jaguar sitting before what he assumed to be the entrance to the girl's mind.

"_If you wish at a later time I will allow you to explore my mind, you may find it interesting, but for now I wish you to leave."_ With that the cat stood flicked her tail dispassionately and disappeared into her mind throwing him out rather unceremoniously.

Everyone else in the room had watched the two frozen figures. Robin knowing exactly what would happen if his sister was interrupted in a mind battle had kept everyone away from them.

"Well now that their fun is over does anyone have anymore objections?" Robin asked looking and sounding for all the world like a miniature Batman. Every one looked around but no one said anything.

"Someone wake Lantern up we need to continue the meeting." Batman said dryly as his protégés went to stand at his back. Superman woke Lantern up and the green clad man eyed Black Raven with nervous disdain.

"Why are they still here they shouldn't hear what goes on in these meetings." Lantern said through his swollen jaw. Black Raven smirked inwardly.

"They are quite capable of hearing what we discuss besides if I asked them to leave they would just hack the Watch Tower systems anyway." The whole table blew up with protests at that only ending when Batman slammed his fist into the table denting it considerably. "Get used to the fact that they will be around for as long as they feel they wish to be." He growled sending them all a glare that could have melted stone and the others hushed.

Lantern glared and opened his mouth to start more trouble when Black Raven leaned forward slapped her gauntleted hands on the table and hissed.

"We will always be guarding Batmans back, for as long as we are able and as long as he will allow us now keep your mouth shut about us and get on with the meeting before I break your jaw." Green Lantern leaned back in his chair away from the force of the girls' fury as Batman placed a calming hand on his Raven's back and just like that Black Raven was sucked into a vision.

**Black Raven was in the Batcave this time but it was different than what she knew. She looked around as she heard the familiar tapping of keys and knew Batman was working at the computer. Her older self came out of the dressing rooms, not in uniform though young Raven could tell that it was close to the time Batman normally left for patrol. Strangely Older Ari wasn't as confident as she usually looked in the visions she seemed nervous and was hiding something in her fist.**

"**Batman?" Batman didn't turn he wasn't ignoring Ari he was just busy with an important file a Joker file by the look of it.**

"**What is it Shade?"**

**Older Ari bit back a sigh and shoved her choppy bangs from her face with her left hand and Young Raven saw a gleam of gold on her third finger.**

"**Bru…Bruce I need to talk to you it's important." The typing sounds stopped and Young Raven saw Batman's shoulders tense she could tell he didn't like her older counterparts' nervous tone.**

**Batman turned and stood pushing his cowl back as he eyed Older Ari worriedly.**

"**What's wrong Shadow your never like this?" Bruce's hand reached up to cup Older Ari's cheek as she sighed and closed her eyes. **

"**Bruce I can't go out tonight…" Older Ari lifted her right hand and showed Bruce what she had been hiding. Bruce looked down at the object his face a mask of confusion then suddenly he realized what she was holding and did a double take from Older Ari's hand to her slightly nervous and hopeful face.**

"**Ari are you… Is it positive?" Bruce croaked his voice hoarse with hope and emotion. Older Ari nodded her bright eyes shimmering with tears as Bruce grabbed her up and kissed her breathlessly.**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Black Raven blinked behind her mask struggling to keep from blushing furiously. Batman and Robin could feel the girls disquiet though she didn't move from her stance at Batman's back.

"_Are you all right Ari?" _Dick asked his sister worriedly.

"_I'm fine pay attention to the meeting. Batman wouldn't want us to miss anything."_ Dick immediately broke contact as the meeting concluded.

"Batman I have to say I am impressed with both of your protégés to remain undetected by myself and Superman and to take us all down with minimal effort is astonishing." J'onn said politely.

"Yes well I trained them to be ready in any situation." Batman said his pride evident in his tone. J'onn nodded and smiled at Robin and Black Raven who smiled back as they made their way from the meeting room.

"_Ari you were distracted at the meeting."_ Ari winced. Crap she had been hoping he hadn't noticed, but he was Batman and he noticed everything. "_Kitten if there's something wrong you can tell me." _

"_Kitten?" _Ari blinked and nearly stopped walking Robin eyed the two curiously since he couldn't hear what was being said through the private bond between Ari and Bruce. Batman gave a sort of mental wince.

"_Sorry that slipped out, but you have to admit it suits you considering the amount of time you spend in a feline form." _ Ari smiled faintly glancing at her mentor.

"_It's ok I like it, I was just surprised, but really Batman I'm fine." _Batman frowned but didn't press her. The trio stopped short as Green Lantern came into view the man scowled at them and said.

"Playtimes over Bats those two need to go back to preschool where they belong." Batman grabbed his twins' capes just as they lunged at Green Lantern shaking his head he hauled them to his side and wrapped his arms around their shoulders forcing them to stay still.

"You don't get it Lantern but these kids are our future one day we wont be around and they will be hopefully with more hero kids like them now get out of our way before I let them loose at you." Lantern stepped out of the way and the trio walked past ignoring his glare.

"_Well that was fun, is he always like that?" _ Robin asked quirking a silent eyebrow at his mentor.

"_Not always he just seems to be suffering from an unfortunate dislike of child heroes." _

"_Or maybe just us in general." _Ari grumbled. The conversation between the three was put on hold as they entered the zata tubes to go home. Batman left Robin and Black Raven at home as he did a quick patrol of Gotham and was relieved to see that nothing major seemed to be happening, but as luck would have it the tenuous peace in the city would not last. Batman noticed the signal light up the sky just as he was about to head home with a sigh he turned the Batmobile around and headed for the police precinct.

Batman waited a moment before revealing himself he hadn't spoken to the Commissioner since the night that Robin and Black Raven had met him.

"Commissioner." Batman growled a little more coldly than normal, but hey he was tired and grumpy and wanted to go home to bed and make sure the twins didn't have nightmares and if they were that Ari wasn't leaving cat fur all over his pillows as she and Dick slipped in to sleep in his bed.

"Batman Bane is on the loose and it looks like he has company. If our information is correct he's teamed up with Scarecrow." Inwardly Batman cursed he would have to keep the twins in from patrol until he could at least get Scarecrow back to Arkham there was no doubt in his mind that he did not want the twins out with the fear based psyco. "Also there're rumors that Scarecrow wants a better look at your kids, Batman what on earth possessed you to take on two kids?" Batman glared at Gordon who unconsciously shifted away tensing beneath the Dark Knights cold gaze.

"My reasons for taking them in and training them are my own." Gordon shook his head and started to say something before realizing that he was alone on the rooftop.

"Damn Bat can't even finish a conversation." Gordon muttered to himself as he walked back inside. As Batman finally drove home he processed the information he had been given why would Scarecrow be after the twins and why would he partner with Bane he couldn't figure out where that fit.

"Master Bruce are you quite alright?" Batman's head snapped up to see Alfred standing beside the Batmobile looking concerned and holding a sleeping golden coloured tabby cat in his arms. Bruce hadn't even realized he'd gotten home.

"She had a nightmare didn't she?" Bruce asked as he pulled down his cowl his voice was tinged with worry.

"Yes Master Bruce I found her in your room when I went in to check the linens she didn't even wake when I picked her up to come down here." Bruce frowned and went to shower and change when he came back he hid a grin at seeing Alfred still holding Ari/ cat. Bruce reached for the small feline and Alfred handed her over somewhat reluctantly, the two men had gotten used to seeing various animals walking around the house though she kept most of the changes outside to appease Alfred. For Christmas Alfred Dick and Bruce were conspiring together to make a whole room for Ari to play in while in one of her cat forms. The trick was keeping it quiet and out of their surface thoughts while the bonds were active. Bruce cuddled Ari/cat to him as he made his way upstairs and into his bedroom he didn't have the heart to take her back to her room.

**We really need to think of a name for her when she's in animal form, I'll bring it up with her tomorrow. ** Bruce thought to himself as he settled in bed with Ari/cat. Bruce waited for Ari to change back after he had covered them with the blanket, he felt the brush of her Batman logo pajama pants and the shirt she had taken from his laundry that he had let her keep when she had unleashed her puppy dog eyes on him.

"Want to talk about the nightmare?" Bruce knew she hadn't been asleep the whole time and smirked when she huffed annoyed.

"Not particularly." Came the clipped answer. Bruce hugged her to him.

"That bad huh?" He was startled by the slight sob he heard as Ari took a breath.

"It was the worst thing I could ever imagine."

"Ari hun you can tell me anything."

"You died Bruce." Bruce sat up and turned on the light leaving them blinking in the sudden brightness. "It was in the future I was about twenty one I think, I was alone at Watch Tower I had been injured and you had ordered me away from the battle. I'm not entirely sure what was going on but I think Earth was being invaded it was nearly dawn when every one was coming back you were at the back making sure the stragglers were coming through you fought them and the others were too far to help, you blew up your ship to stop the invaders. I begged you not to through the comm. Link and mind speech but you were resolved, I was trying to override your codes on your ship you asked me to look after Alfred Jason Cass Tim and Dick you said you loved us and then it happened." Ari shuddered and Bruce tightened his hold on her, he glanced around for the Batman blanket he knew would be near. Finding it he wrapped it around her as she continued to speak. **God there's more how much can one girl take she's only nine.**

Bruce closed his eyes as he buried his face into Aris soft hair her voice was hoarse from crying as she spoke.

"I…it felt like I was being ripped apart it was ten times worse than when mom and dad died, I screamed for you and that's when I woke up." Bruce rocked Ari gently no longer feeling awkward as he offered comfort to the tiny girl.

"Ari I want you to do something for me." Bruce gently lifted Ari's chin so that he could look into her eye to make sure she was listening. "I want you and Dick if you have really bad nightmares to go down into the cave and radio for me I may not be able to come home right away but at least you'll be able to hear me ok?" Ari smiled and nodded then gathered the blanket Bruce kept on the bed for her when she came in after a nightmare Dick had one too, Alfred had put them on the bed to stop Bruce complaining about the twins stealing his covers when they came in to sleep.

"Vă mulțumesc Bruce simt mereu în siguranță cu tine." (Thank you Bruce I always feel safe with you) Ari whispered as she curled up into his side again to sleep.

"Va asteptam cu drag pisoi mea te odihnești." (You're welcome my kitten get some rest.)

It took Bruce awhile to fall asleep. He considered the twins and how different they were. Dick was like the sun full of exuberance and love of life while Ari was much more subtle like the stars she didn't burn brightly like Dick but smouldered with a dangerous fire that could be seen through the color changes in her eyes. Ari was a lot like Bruce she tended to brood on things for longer than was necessary she was only now starting to heal from her parents death even the capture of Zucco hadn't helped much until now. Bruce sighed and ruffled Aris' hair smiling as he slowly drifted to sleep. He and Dick would have to be careful Ari was coming into her own in the house and was teaming up with Alfred to run the household they made a formidable pair.

**A/N ok so i know people have been reading this and are going to wonder why i changed it to Scarecrow in the middle well that will be a surprise in the next few chapters i'll clear it p so no worries and happy reading :)**


End file.
